Résonances (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Face au triste spectacle que lui offrait son jeune cousin, Jaime ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de ses propres humiliations.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Shiva** nous a demandé un écrit avec l'idée d'un Jaime malmené physiquement par Robert.

 **Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur (Marina Ka-Fai) : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Shiva, passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs, qui demandait un écrit avec l'idée d'un Jaime malmené par Robert Baratheon.

 **ATTENTION ! CET ECRIT COMPORTE DES SUJETS MATURES COMME DES EVOCATIONS SEXUELLES, DE VIOLENCES PHYSIQUES, VERBALES ET SEXUELLES, DE HARCELEMENT MORAL ! SI VOUS ETES SENSIBLE FACE A CE GENRE DE SUJET, N'HESITEZ PAS A CHANGER DE FANFICTION !**

* * *

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux.

Résumé : Face au triste spectacle que lui offrait son jeune cousin, Jaime ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de ses propres humiliations.

 **Résonances**

Face au triste spectacle que lui offrait son jeune cousin, Jaime ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de ses propres humiliations. Lancel se tenait là, dehors, sous une pluie battante, vaguement protégé par le feuillage d'un arbre. Et quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là, à se tenir comme un chiot trempé et malheureux, l'adolescent avait essayé de se draper avec le peu de dignité qu'on lui avait laissé, répliquant qu'il attendait le roi, sur son ordre.

\- Cela fait belle lurette que le roi est rentré, Lancel.

La mine du jeune homme s'était défaite et il avait baissé les yeux, honteux.

\- Pourtant, il m'a bien dit de l'attendre ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre...

\- Rentre.

\- C'est un ordre.

\- On emmerde les ordres quand ils sont stupides. Tu veux des ordres ? Soit. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer, de filer dans tes appartements, de prendre un bain chaud et de changer de linge.

\- Mais, le roi...

\- J'en fais mon affaire, s'il vient à te reprocher ta désobéissance.

Il observa Lancel rentrer, penaud, et la scène lui évoqua l'une des nombreuses brimades que Robert lui avait infligées. Cela ne faisait que six mois que Robert et Cersei étaient mariés. Au début, que Robert l'appelait « Régicide », Jaime s'en fichait un peu. C'était qui il était. Mais au bout de six mois, pour le jeune homme de dix-huit ans qu'il était, cela devenait irritant. Et quand Robert lui lâcha une énième fois ce mot, piqué, il répondit :

\- Si je n'avais pas tué Aerys, vous n'auriez pas de trône sur lequel vous asseoir.

Un orage venait d'éclater dans le regard bleu du souverain, évoquant la mer déchaînée d'Accalmie lors de ses tempêtes légendaires. Sa mine s'était renfermée, endurcie, obscurcie. Il s'était approché de lui et lui avait décoché, sans crier gare, un crochet du droit qui avait tellement surpris le jeune homme qu'il en était tombé par terre, son dos claquant contre une armure à l'arrière.

\- Sans toi, j'aurais quand même renversé les Targaryen ! Tu as été trop débile pour t'emparer de la couronne toi-même alors que tu aurais pu ! Je suis le roi ! Et toi, si je te dis que tu dois me torcher le cul, tu me torcheras le cul ! T'as beau être le fils du grand Tywin, pour tous ici, tu n'es rien que le Régicide ! Tu m'as bien compris, blondinet ?!

Si Jaime se massait la joue, son regard avait soutenu sans trembler celui de son roi, le toisant le plus possible, lui faisant comprendre le mépris qu'il avait pour lui à ce moment. Dire qu'on avait marié sa Cersei à ce stupide bouffon libidineux ! Soit, Monsieur faisait un caprice parce qu'il ne supportait pas la vérité ? Jaime se tairait. Mais il n'en penserait pas moins et il mordrait, dans le cadre de la bienséance.

Une fois la silhouette de son cousin disparue, Jaime se sentit rappelé à la réalité. Il valait mieux rentrer. Il risquait de prendre froid, cela serait un comble d'avoir éviter le rhume à Lancel pour l'attraper quelques minutes après.

 _XXXXX_

Ce soir-là, Jaime fit un léger détour par la chambre de Lancel pour le rassurer. Robert semblait avoir complètement oublié son ordre et n'avait pas fait mention de son écuyer. Le chevalier ignorait si cela apaisait son cousin ou non de savoir qu'il était si insignifiant qu'on l'avait oublié, mais au moins, la peur de la punition était passée. Le faible sourire du garçon lui avait fait chaud au cœur, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il n'était pas sans savoir l'admiration de celui-ci envers lui, et ce depuis qu'il avait su marcher et parler. Il le revoyait, du haut de ses quatre ans, déclarer qu'il serait un héros, comme lui, un grand chevalier, tout en jouant avec l'épée jouet qu'il lui avait offert, riant aux éclats alors que son cousin faisait semblant de l'entraîner.

\- Merci Jaime.

L'adulte eut un bref signe de la main pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi le remercier, puis il s'en alla. Regagnant sa propre chambre, une fois nu sous ses draps, fermant les yeux, une autre scène de son passé ressurgit des méandres de sa mémoire.

Jaime n'ignorait pas que Cersei l'aimait toujours. Mais elle voulait essayer d'avoir quelque chose avec ce mari imposé, autre chose que cette couronne qu'elle adorait, parce que le pouvoir était l'une de ses drogues. Elle avait toujours eu de l'ambition et être reine était l'apothéose de ce désir de monter. Mais c'était bien peu quand cette reine avait un mari volage, qui ne lui témoignait même pas, à défaut d'amour, du respect. Robert baisait à droite et à gauche, buvait plus que de raison, s'empiffrait, ne prenait pas ses responsabilités et s'en fichait bien du consentement de Cersei quand il voulait essayer de mettre une graine Baratheon dans sa matrice Lannister. Cette nuit-là avait dû être particulièrement pénible, car Jaime trouva sa jumelle encore en chemise de nuit, en pleurs, des ecchymoses plus ou moins récentes couvrant ses bras et ses jambes.

\- C'est une bête ! Lui avait-elle murmuré une fois seuls. Il s'en fiche bien de me faire mal ou non ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! S'il pouvait mourir !

Le jeune homme l'avait bercé en séchant ses pleurs. Puis il avait demandé à ce que l'on apporte pour sa sœur ses pâtisseries préférées, prétextant auprès des servantes que c'était une envie de femme enceinte. Cersei était en effet enceinte, de deux mois, et son ventre commençait à peine à poindre. Il partit en lui ayant promis d'essayer de parler à Robert. Il espérait que sur ce point, l'homme ne s'emporterait pas. Jaime n'ignorait pas que Robert n'aimait pas Cersei. Il aimait Lyanna, rien que Lyanna, et si une part de lui admirait cette fidélité de cœur, cela n'excusait en rien son comportement de rustre envers sa femme, et le mot était encore terriblement faible. Au-delà de l'image d'une reine bafouée, c'était l'image de sa sœur, d'une femme, ternie. Il se souvenait encore des cris de Rhaella quand Aerys la violait et il se tenait là, voulant agir contre cette infamie mais se sentant impuissant face à la hiérarchie. Il en avait parlé à Rhaella un jour. Elle lui avait souri tristement.

\- Vous avez le cœur et l'âme bons, Jaime. Cela me réconforte de savoir qu'il y a des gens comme vous ici. Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire. Vous vous feriez tuer. Laissez donc. Un jour peut-être, ça lui passera comme ça lui est venu.

Il avait laissé faire Aerys. Il ne laisserait pas Robert le suivre dans cette voie. L'occasion parfaite se présenta quand Robert et lui se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Lança le roi face au regard figé du jeune chevalier sur lui

\- Oui.

\- Alors parle, nom d'un chien. T'as une langue, pose moi ta foutue question !

\- C'est à propos de ma sœur. Elle est malheureuse, Votre Grâce.

\- Pour ce que j'en ai à faire, des vagissements plaintifs d'une femme pleureuse !

\- Elle est votre femme ! Votre reine ! La mère de vos futurs héritiers !

\- J'en vois pas encore la couleur, des marmots. Laisse-moi deviner, elle est allée te trouver en chouinant ?

\- Cersei a trop d'amour propre pour s'autoriser ce genre d'épanchement. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée en pleurs, quand je suis allé la saluer ce matin.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'arrive pas à l'aimer.

Robert avait subitement changé de ton, sa voix était plus basse, plus triste, exprimant presque des regrets. Jaime n'ajouta rien.

\- Par contre, j'apprécie pas que tu te mêles de mon ménage. Reprit-il après s'être remis de son émotion

\- Je suis juste un frère inquiet pour sa sœur.

\- Vous êtes tellement proches, on dirait presque que vous couchez ensemble comme ces Targaryen de merde.

Jaime se mordit la langue, il avait couché avec Cersei le matin même du mariage de celle-ci et elle avait été mille fois plus heureuse entre ses bras qu'avec cet imbécile de cerf. Une de ses pensées prit le contrôle de sa langue.

\- Aerys le Fol aussi violait sa femme au point de la blesser dans sa chair.

A la mine furibonde de Robert, il sut de suite qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il ne regretta rien. Robert agissait comme l'un de ceux qu'il détestait. Il faisait du mal à Cersei. Le roi lui fit face à lui et le frappa à nouveau de son poing. Mais une fois à terre, il sentit alors l'impact d'un pied lancé sur lui. Suivi de plusieurs autres. Robert s'acharnait sur lui, au point qu'à un moment, Jaime sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de ses narines, ainsi qu'une odeur de fer. Ce nouvel ornement de rubis n'arrêta pas l'homme dans sa furie.

\- Ne me compare jamais à ce dégénéré !

Dans un élan de désespoir, pour lui faire entendre raison, Jaime finit par lancer :

\- Cersei est enceinte !

L'homme se figea, stupéfait.

\- Tu... Tu peux répéter ?

Jaime se redressa comme il put.

\- Cersei est enceinte ! Et avec vos assauts, vous la mettez en danger, vous mettez votre enfant en danger ! Aerys a fait pareil avec sa reine, on voit le nombre d'enfants qu'il a eu à enterrer par la suite !

Robert le regarda, interdit, avant de tourner les talons. Le soir même, Cersei, prétextant auprès de ses dames qu'elle allait dire bonne nuit à son frère, le retrouva dans sa chambre. Elle entra, rayonnante, radieuse, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

\- Jaime ! Jaime ! Tu ne devineras jamais !

Mais face à la vision qu'elle découvrit, son sourire retomba, tout comme sa joie. Jaime était torse nu, son nez toujours en sang, le corps couvert de poussière, de bleus, et l'un de ses yeux était en train de tourner au noir.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?!

\- Rien d'important. Eluda-t-il

\- Pardon ?!

\- Rien, je te dis. Alors, qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas deviner ?

D'une voix incertaine, la jeune reine expliqua que Robert était venue la trouver dans ses appartements. Il lui avait demandé pardon et lui avait embrassé la joue. Plus tard, elle avait eu la surprise de trouver des fleurs et quelques cadeaux de sa part.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais ça a eu l'air de marcher.

Jaime parvint à sourire. Son corps endolori, ça valait la peine face au bonheur de Cersei.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'as-tu dit ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Je lui ai dit que son comportement était indigne, d'autant plus qu'il mettait en danger votre enfant. Je suis désolé qu'il l'ait appris comme ça, mais ça a été la seule chose qui ait réussi à le convaincre.

\- C'est déjà ça. Dit elle, même si elle semblait un peu déçue que ce revirement n'était dû qu'à son état. Mais je me répète, que t'est-il arrivé ? Dis-moi la vérité, toute la vérité. Qu'as-tu fait pour devoir révéler ma grossesse à mon mari ?

Jaime se mit alors à tout lui raconter, dans les moindres détails car il savait qu'elle les exigerait, pendant qu'elle soignait ces bleus. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, mais elle les retint, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Ce monstre ! Répétait-elle. Ce monstre ! Moi qui me retenait pour être une reine digne de lui, je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait tous ces efforts !

\- Parce que tu as un cerveau ? Tenta-t-il

Il parvint à obtenir un faible rire de sa part.

\- Robert peut aller se faire foutre ! Désormais, il ne m'engrossera plus jamais ! Il tentera, je le finirai par d'autres moyens !

\- Mais et cet enfant que tu portes ?

Après un instant de réflexion, elle soupira.

\- Robert sait qu'il est là. Et c'est mon premier enfant. Il naîtra. Je l'aimerai. J'aurai fait mon devoir. Le reste, ça sera le destin. Mais plus jamais son père ne m'engrossera. Le seul qui en aura le droit, c'est toi. Toi et personne d'autre. Il n'y a que toi qui m'aime vraiment en ce bas monde. Tu viens encore une fois de me le prouver. Il me baisera, tu me feras l'amour. C'est toi qui me fera mes futurs enfants, c'est toi qui aura mon cœur, c'est toi qui me fera jouir. Toi, juste toi. Je te demande pardon, tu as souffert à cause de moi.

Quand Jaime rouvrit les yeux, le soleil venait de naître. Il soupira, se demandant pourquoi tous ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface. La maltraitance de Lancel ne datait pas d'hier, alors pourquoi l'avoir vu humilié sous la pluie, alors que son roi buvait au chaud, avait déclenché chez lui cette vague de mauvais moments qu'il souhaitait oublier ? Pourtant, le sourire de Lancel quand il lui dit bonjour ce matin-là eut l'effet des paroles de Cersei et de sa joie il y avait vingt ans de cela :

Peu importait sa propre douleur, qu'elle fusse physique ou mentale, parce que cela en valait la peine.

 _XXXXX_

Aux côtés de Ser Barristan, Jaime n'écoutait que d'une oreille son roi déblatérer sur sa nostalgie guerrière, tout en aboyant sur Lancel, pour ne pas changer, réclamant du vin. Son cousin lui paraissait fatigué et un peu trop pâle. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas trop. Lancel était assez grand pour s'occuper de sa santé. Il ne semblait pas entendre les remontrances de Robert, restant silencieux, presque amorphe en fait. Robert ne remarqua rien, comme d'habitude. Mais une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Robert continuait à entretenir Barristan des grands combattants du temps jadis, un bruit sourd de chute les coupa net :

Lancel venait de perdre connaissance et s'était effondré au sol.

 _XXXXX_

\- C'est étonnant qu'il ait su rester actif aussi longtemps ! Cela prouve sa dévotion et sa résistance !

Jaime écoutait d'une oreille distraite Pycelle faire son rapport à Robert, trop occupé à étudier la forme de son cousin, dans son lit, encore inconscient. Son front était brûlant, en sueur et quand on était près de lui, on entendait sa respiration, pénible et sifflante. D'après le mestre, Lancel avait du prendre froid quelques temps plus tôt mais avait négligé ce qui avait commencé par un léger rhume, sans doute pour servir son roi avec le soin qu'on lui connaissait. Personne ne pouvait nier toute la bonne volonté de l'adolescent, ni sa persévérance. Mais le mal avait dégénéré en pneumonie virulente. Jaime savait la vraie raison qui avait poussé Lancel dans ses derniers retranchements :

Le gamin avait peur de Robert.

Et au fond, Jaime ne le blâmait pas. Pour un adolescent qui n'avait rien vu d'autre que sa maison familiale, un bon garçon mais terriblement impressionnable et naïf, Robert était une figure d'ogre. Il avait sans doute eu peur que Robert se moque de lui s'il venait à prendre des précautions parce qu'il était enrhumé, ou s'il osait demandé un jour ou deux jours de repos, le temps de se soigner correctement. Le peu qu'il avait pu faire n'avait pas été assez.

\- Il faudrait écrire à son père. Finit par lâcher douloureusement Pycelle

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Robert

\- Parce qu'il est très probable qu'il ne survive pas.

 _XXXXX_

Cersei ne comprit pas pourquoi il tenait tant à veiller leur cousin. Elle mit cela sur le compte de son bon cœur, mais une fois les deux premiers jours passés, elle estimait qu'il avait fait son devoir familial. Et il risquait d'attraper son mal. L'état du garçon ne s'améliorait pas. L'observant dormir, Jaime comprit enfin pourquoi il s'était senti si concerné :

Lancel, ça aurait pu être lui s'il avait été moins affirmé.

Lancel, c'était lui, plus jeune, plus facile à détruire, parce que Jaime, lui, comme les coups, il évitait d'en prendre et que les insultes, il en avait l'habitude, il fallait changer d'exutoire.

Lors de ses rares moments d'éveils, parce qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir, le malade lui demandait si Robert avait traité d'autres personnes comme il le traitait.

\- Il m'a maltraité aussi. Révéla l'aîné

\- Toi aussi, Jaime ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je lui disais ses quatre vérités et que je lui tenais tête. Maintenant, il s'est un peu calmé.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi il me traite comme ça ? Je ne suis pas l'écuyer rêvé mais...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. L'interrompit Jaime. Même si tu étais le pire des écuyers, Robert n'aurait pas à te traiter comme ça. Personne ne mérite ce qu'il t'inflige. Pour ce que je vois, tu es un écuyer que les chevaliers aimeraient avoir. D'accord, tu es maladroit. Mais tu débutes, il faut bien commencer quelque part. D'accord, tu hésites. Mais c'est parce que tu es jeune, il faut bien que tu te construises une expérience. Tu es un écuyer qui n'a pas la grosse tête, qui a soif d'apprendre et qui est discret. Le problème, ce n'est pas toi, c'est lui.

Un faible sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Mais pourquoi alors ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

\- Toi ? Rien. Le fait est que Robert est un être en colère. Il ne se remet pas de la perte de Lady Lyanna. Il en veut à la reine Cersei de ne pas être Lyanna. Et comme il ne l'aime pas, en plus de la négliger, il reporte sa frustration sur tout ce qui touche à sa famille. Toi, moi, mon père... Ton seul crime, Lancel, c'est d'être né Lannister. Mon seul crime, c'est d'être le frère de sa femme, qu'il n'aime pas.

\- Le pauvre homme...

\- Ne lui accorde pas ton pardon. C'est comme tout, ça se mérite. Ses raisons expliquent ses actes, ça ne les excuse pas. Il n'a pas à te traiter comme il le fait.

 _XXXXX_

Cette nuit-là, Jaime veillait encore Lancel, mais avec encore plus de soin. La fièvre avait monté et un corbeau avait été envoyé à Kevan peu de temps auparavant. Pour les mestres, la vie du jeune écuyer était entre les mains des Sept Dieux. Jaime voulait être là, et si Lancel devait mourir, il voulait essayer de rendre cela le moins pénible possible. Et surtout, qu'il ne parte pas seul, comme un chien qu'on aurait mis dans une pièce en attendant que la Mort l'enlace. Une part de lui craignait le décès du garçon. Au-delà de leur parenté, de l'injustice que cette mort représentait, de la légère affection qu'il avait pour lui, Jaime avait l'impression qu'en mourant, Lancel emporterait un morceau de lui dans la tombe. Robert aurait faire taire alors deux voix : celle de l'adolescent, condamné à ne jamais connaître une vie d'adulte et la sienne, qu'il avait fait taire il y a longtemps, parce que Jaime avait décidé de se museler pour éviter les roustes. Comme le disait son oncle, il valait mieux vivre honteux que mourir avec honneur. Au moins, on vivait et tant que l'on vivait, on pouvait agir. Un coup léger fut porté à la porte de la chambre du malade.

\- Entrez.

Jaime haussa un sourcil quand il découvrit Robert pénétrant dans la pièce. Ses yeux fixaient Lancel. Il semblait avoir honte. Le chevalier sentait une colère monter en lui. C'était de sa faute si Lancel était dans cet état et il osait montrer du remords seulement maintenant, quand on le jugeait perdu ? Il n'était là que pour soulager sa mauvaise conscience.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Tenta le roi

\- Mal.

\- Les mestres pensent qu'il reste un léger espoir, si la fièvre vient à baisser dans la nuit.

\- Tout comme il y a de grandes chances qu'il meure dans la nuit. J'espère que vous êtes fier de votre blague, Votre Grâce, et qu'elle vous aura bien fait rire. Je doute que son père goûte votre humour.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est malade ! S'emporta Robert

Jaime se leva d'un bond, le regard furieux.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez ordonné de l'attendre, pendant des heures, sous une pluie froide, peut-être ?!

\- Il n'avait qu'à rentrer plus tôt !

\- Vous vous entendez ?! Le gamin a peur de vous et vous le savez, vous en jouez ! Vous croyez que je ne suis pas au courant pour l'écarteur d'armure ? C'est vrai que c'est hilarant d'humilier un adolescent qu'on vous envoie pour qu'il se forme à la chevalerie, juste parce qu'il est de la famille d'une épouse que l'on déteste ! Lancel ne vous a jamais rien fait et vous prenez un malin plaisir à le mettre constamment au bord des larmes !

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Tu t'oublies, Régicide !

\- Oui, je suis un régicide et je peux très bien le redevenir, Votre Grâce ! Cracha Jaime

Voyant qu'il serrait le poing, le Lannister ajouta :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me donner un coup de poing comme quand j'ai osé vous rappeler la vérité sur votre couronne ? Me rouster comme quand j'ai osé vous comparer à votre prédécesseur par rapport à votre vie conjugale ? Je maintiens mes mots ! Sans moi, vous n'auriez pas de trône sur lequel vous asseoir et vous agissez comme un pervers déviant avec votre reine ! Regardez Lancel, Votre Grâce ! Regardez-le bien ! Allez-y !

Face à la colère de Jaime, Robert céda.

\- Ce garçon a peur de vous. Il a tellement peur de ce que vous allez lui dire ou lui faire qu'il a préféré attendre sous la pluie que se mettre à l'abri, alors que c'est ce que le bon sens ordonne. Il a tu le début de sa maladie parce qu'il avait encore une fois peur de ce que vous alliez lui dire. Vous n'êtes pas un roi ou un mentor pour lui, vous êtes un tyran. Je me suis tu pour moi-même, je ne me tairai pas pour lui, pas quand il risque sa vie sous vos yeux ! A la vérité, vous vous en fichez bien de lui, vous n'êtes là que sous l'effet de votre propre honte. Je ne mentirai pas, ma présence n'est pas complètement due à un élan d'altruisme. Mais contrairement à vous, Lancel n'a pas peur de moi. Regardez-le bien ! S'il meurt, ça sera de votre faute, uniquement de votre faute, parce que vous l'avez traité comme un chien au point qu'il a préféré se taire et souffrir en silence plutôt que de demander quelques jours de repos pour se soigner correctement. Vous lui avez fait croire qu'il était seul, qu'il ne valait rien. Regardez-le ! Lancel n'a que trois ans de plus que Joffrey, votre propre fils ! Vous vous en êtes pris à un enfant parce que c'était facile ! Regardez-le. Et apprenez ! Saviez-vous que Lancel est un miracle pour ses parents ? Eux qui ont eu tant de mal à avoir un enfant ? Lancel est né après seize ans de mariage et treize années où mon oncle et ma tante ont cru qu'ils étaient stériles ! Et vous, vous allez leur arracher ce cadeau des Dieux, juste parce qu'il est né Lannister et que vous ne supportez pas ce nom, ce n'est pas le patronyme de la femme que vous auriez aimé épouser. Regardez-le bien et apprenez que tous les actes ont des conséquences. Et que vous êtes un homme minable, qui s'en prend aux plus faibles pour se sentir mieux, parce qu'il est incapable de vivre au présent. Maintenant, osez me dire que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Oh ! Et vous pouvez être désolé de ce qui lui arrive. C'est le strict minimum que la décence humaine impose.

Le roi continuait à détailler Lancel. Jaime ignorait ce qu'il pensait et à dire vrai, il s'en fichait. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Robert s'approche de l'alité et lui demande pardon, la voix sincère, avant de partir. Le chevalier reprit place sur son fauteuil et se sentit peu à peu s'endormir. Plus tard, une voix faible l'appelait.

\- Jaime ?

Il poussa un grognement et ouvrit les yeux. C'était le matin, il se sentait courbaturé et encore très fatigué. Il découvrit alors que Lancel s'était réveillé. Il lui paraissait toujours aussi pâle et épuisé mais ses yeux semblaient plus vifs. Vérifiant sa fièvre, il sentit une immense vague de soulagement l'envahir :

Si elle n'était pas entièrement tombée, elle allait bientôt capituler.

 _XXXXX_

La convalescence de Lancel fut assez longue, car à l'étonnement général, Robert avait insisté pour qu'il ne revienne à son service uniquement quand les mestres le jugeaient suffisamment remis pour travailler. Il avait d'ailleurs envoyé une courte note lui souhaitant de se rétablir. Kevan était arrivé dans la matinée suivant le coup de colère de Jaime et il avait été soulagé au-delà des mots de trouver son fils avec des meilleurs chances de survie. Il n'était reparti qu'une fois Lancel avait été jugé en dehors de tout danger et de toute rechute.

\- Merci de t'être occupé de lui, Jaime. Lui dit son oncle

Jaime haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire que c'était normal. Pourtant, les remerciements de Lancel le touchèrent plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

 _XXXXX_

\- Du vin ! Aboya Robert

Jaime observa Lancel baisser les yeux vers la cruche et pâlir.

\- La cruche est vide, Votre Grâce.

\- Il n'y a plus de vin.

Robert voulut dire quelque chose, se ravisa et lança :

\- Va m'en chercher une autre, s'il te plaît. Tu devrais en trouver facilement chez ma femme.

Lancel acquiesça et fila le plus vite possible. Robert remarqua l'air satisfait de Jaime.

\- C'est ton gamin pour que tu t'en soucies comme ça ?

\- C'est mon cousin. Et un enfant.

\- Un enfant qui t'admire.

\- Vous pourriez aisément devenir son modèle. Après tout, vous êtes le fondateur d'une dynastie royale, qui a levé une armée contre l'ancienne famille régnante au nom de l'amour et qui a gagné sa couronne sur un champ de bataille. Il y a de quoi faire rêver tous les petits garçons.

\- Tu es chiant, Jaime Lannister. Mais tu n'es pas un menteur. Tu m'emmerdes autant que j'apprécie ta franchise.

Jaime haussa un sourcil. Ca, c'était une première ! Décidément, cet homme était insondable !

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je te demande pardon pour il y a vingt ans.

\- Ca m'avait échappé.

\- A d'autres. Au fait, c'est quand l'anniversaire du mioche ? Parce que j'aurais l'air bête si je n'envoyais pas une note d'anniversaire à mon écuyer, surtout en tant que roi, alors que Renly le fait pour le sien, lui.

L'informant que Lancel était né un 21 janvier, Jaime se retint de sourire. On ne changerait jamais fondamentalement Robert.

Mais peut-être qu'il y avait encore un espoir pour ce gros lard.

 **FIN**


End file.
